Silver Savior
by Xia Feng
Summary: Sorry 'bout the bad title. Anyway. Angst, swearing, mature themes, Daiken/Kensuke; the usual. What? Can I help it if I'm bad at summaries??
1. Part 1

Silver Savior

Silver Savior

Author: Xia Feng

Part 1

Author's Notes: Since I didn't like the last episode of 02, I've changed it so only the digidestined have digimon. Not everyone.

Warnings: Uh... themes that I wouldn't suggest anyone under 13 reading unless they are mature enough to know the difference between reality and fantasy. ^_^ PG 13 for language too. Not much, but hey. Tis better to be safe than sorry. Not Daiken/Kensuke yet, but there will be later on!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. ^_^

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Ken! Over here!"

The raven-haired boy looked around the crowded McDonalds, searching for the goggle-headed boy and company that he was supposed to meet. Spotting them, he headed over and took a seat.

"Hi Ken," Miyako greeted. Ken smiled and replied, "Hello."

"Aren't you dying in that?" Takeru asked, indicating the boy's loose sweatshirt and jeans. Everyone else had on t-shirts and shorts.

"Oh, this? No," Ken answered.

"It's like, 90 degreesh out! Isn't that right Daishuke?" the little blue digimon asked his partner.

"Yeah Chibimon," Daisuke said between bites, while glaring at his brown-haired crush flirting with his all time rival. Trying to ignore them he asked, "Aren't cha hungry Ken?"

"No," Ken said as he stood. "I'll be right back."

Once the raven-haired boy reached the bathrooms, he checked the stalls, making sure no one was there before locking the door. He went over to the sink and pulled out a silver object that he kept in his pocket. He flipped out the blade, forming a knife. His eyes glittered as his finger ran over the smooth surface, and ended up knicking his finger.

Ken pulled up his sleeve, revealing many scars from his continual cutting. He knew that it was a very bad habit, but he needed to do it; needed the pain. The raven-haired boy discovered a while ago that this new... hobby... was a sort of pain relief. 'How ironic,' he thought to himself. The physical pain relieved the emotional pain that plagued him constantly.

The raven-haired boy brought the shining blade down to his pale wrist, wincing as he slowly dragged it accross, not quite cutting the vein. He intently watched the crimson blood flowing elegantly down his arm and dripping into the sink.

The reason he was in here suddenly floated back into his mind. 'Damn bitch. Can't she see that she's hurting Daisuke? Damn BITCH!' Ken savagely sliced his arm, going a little deeper than he intended and he barely contained a cry of pain.

The former Kaiser jumped slightly when he heard some knocking on the door. "Ken! Are you in there? Are you ok?"

'Shit,' Ken thought as he grabbed a few paper towels and pressed down on his self-induced cuts. The blood-flow slowed to a minium, so he quickly rinsed his blood covered arm off, and dryed it off.

Ken unlocked the door and came face-to-face with a worried looking Daisuke. He stepped out, closing the door behind him and smiled. "I'm fine Daisuke! Don't worry!"

Not quite believing him, Daisuke put on his cheery face as they reached the table, "We were thinking about heading to the park! You in?

- - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: Ok, so on a scale of 1 to 10, what do you think of it? Bad, bad Ken. Bad, bad, BAD Hikari. R/R! Please?


	2. Part 2

Silver Savior

Silver Savior

Author: Xia Feng

Part 2

Author's Note: Since I didn't like the last episode of 02, I've changed it so only the digidestined have digimon. Not everyone.

Warnings: Let's all say yay for yaoi! I don't know if I'd consider this fluff... *has a double take* FLUFF?!?! Uh, don't worry! Angst is coming, coming, coming...

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. ^_^

- - - - - - - - - -

When Ken arrived home, he went straight to his room and flopped onto his bed. They had decided to go to the Odaiba Arcade, and Daisuke had challenged him to every game there, and sadly lost every time. Ken chuckled to himself, "Poor Daisuke..."

After the arcade they had gotten ice cream, and Miyako accidentally spilt her chocolate chip on Ken, staining his sweatshirt. She offered to go wash it for him, but he wouldn't take it off.

Since he was thinking of it, Ken pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it into the trash basket by his desk. Chocolate stains don't come out of anything. He then pulled off the under-shirt he had on and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors and picked out a white long-sleeved shirt. The raven-haired boy quickly slipped into it and buttoned it up.

Ken then sauntered over to his computer chair and sat down. After having the ice cream, they had played an exhausting game of soccer. His team beat Daisuke's 13 to 12. The raven-haired boy smiled to himself; the look on the maroon-haired boy's face when he realized they had lost was priceless.

'He looked... cute,' Ken thought. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a small blush. 'Well, there isn't any other word for it,' he reasoned to himself. He sighed and gazed out the window. Daisuke had pouted for about ten minutes before Ken bought him a bag of chocolate that cheered him up instantly.

"Ken, dear! Dinner!"

The next day the group met up again; they were planning to go to the theme park a town over. They caught the bus and took up 3 rows all next to each other. It was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday, but they wanted to beat the crowds and lines for the good rides.

"So, uh, where do you want to go first, Ken?" Daisuke asked once they had settled into their seats. The raven-haired boy flushed and looked intently at his feet. "W-what?"

"I've never gone to an amusement park before," Ken stated quietly. Daisuke started laughing, which made the former Kaiser's blush deepen.

Once under control again, Daisuke asked, "Are you serious? You've _never been to a theme park?" Ken shook his head in the negative, and the goggle-headed boy had to resist the urge to laugh again, much to his friend's embarrassment. "Um, well, there are lots of rides... like the roller coasters, and banana boat, haunted houses, food stands and games."_

Ken stared in awe as Daisuke mentioned just a few of the things that were at the huge theme park. The cheery maroon-haired boy couldn't help but smile at Ken's amazement. Daisuke then launched into a full description of the park, leaving Ken captivated as he listened.

"Hey look! We're here!" Miyako squealed, nose pressed against the window.

"Hikari! Hikari-chan, wake up! We're here," Takeru said, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

Before the bus was even stopped, Miyako was already out the door and running toward the entrance. The others all apologized to the bus driver for their friend's behavior, and then headed to the entrance. They each paid their own entrance free and entered the park; they had it all to themselves.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Let's go on the roller coaster! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!!" Miyako stated, jumping up and down in circles around the others. She grabbed Hikari and Iori's hands, dragging them to the roller coaster. The others sighed in defeat and followed.

When they reached it, they all looked up, watching an empty cart going through the track very fast, spinning, going up and down, and generally doing what a roller coaster does.

Ken stopped and just gaped at the ride. 'Daisuke wants me to go on _that?' he asked himself._

"Hey Ken, c'mon!" Daisuke said.

"I, um, think I'll just sit this one out..."

"It'll be fun! C'mon!" Daisuke stated, grinning at his friend's obvious fear. He then went over to the raven-haired boy and grabbed his wrist and dragged him up to the ride. "It's not that scary! It's really lots of fun!"

"I-I-I don't know," Ken said, biting his lower lip.

"Well, if you don't like it, we won't force you to go on it again," the goggle-headed boy suggested. When he got no reply, he made puppy dog eyes, "Pleaaasseeeee..."

Ken couldn't help smiling at Daisuke's persistence. "Oh, ok then. But just once."

Daisuke whooped and jumped into the side, bringing Ken in with him. They were each spaced a row apart: Miyako and Iori in the front, Hikari and Takeru in the third row, and them in the fifth row.

The ride started up, and the bar came down on their laps to hold them in. Ken immediately gripped the other bar with white knuckles. Daisuke laughed, "Ken, you have to relax!"

"See, Ken? Wasn't that fun?" Miyako asked, still bouncing.

Ken staggered out of the ride exit, trying not to fall down. Daisuke grabbed his arm and led him to a bench to sit down. "You scream like a girl," the goggle-headed boy commented.

"You would too if it was your first time on one of those things," Ken stated, indicating the ride. Daisuke's grin just grew wider, if possible. When the butterflies in his stomach subsided, he stood up.

"Where should we go now?" Hikari asked.

"How about that weird water ride?" Takeru suggested, pointing to a big water roller coaster thing. They walked up to it and saw the route it took. First, a big boat would climb up a little ladder, it would travel a bit, and then turn before going downwards. Finally it went back to its starting point.

"That looks good," Iori said.

"Then let's go!" Miyako chirped as she pulled on Iori and Hikari's arms again. "C'mon!!!"

When they reached the line entrance, Ken said, "I'll just stay here and recover from the last ride."

"But Ken..." Daisuke started before he latched onto the raven-haired boy's arm. "Leggo," Ken said while trying to pull out of Daisuke's grasp. "I don't want to go on any more roller coasters."

"You don't know what you're missing!" the goggle-headed boy stated as he let go, and jogged to catch up to the others.

Ken then turned and started wandering around. After a minute, he one of the games caught his eye. He walked over and the man at the booth smiled and said, "It's a dollar to play, but you win every time. All you do is put the cork into the gun, and shoot. If you miss, just take another until you hit something."

The raven-haired boy nodded and handed the man a dollar. Ken then picked up the gun and loaded it, testing its weight. Doing some brief, but accurate calculations, he carefully took aim and fired. The little cork shot out with a pop, and knocked over a little stand that had a "5" written on it.

"And we have a winner!" the man stated loudly, trying to attract some others that had entered the park. "You can pick anything hanging up here," the booth employee said, indicating the stuffed animals hanging in a row.

"Mommy, mommy! Can I play? I want a pink unicorn!" a little girl behind him chirped to her mother.

"I'll, um, have that one," Ken said timidly and pointed.

"Uh... good choice," the man replied uncertainly while he pulled down the carnival toy. He handed it to the raven-haired boy and prepared to assist the other customers.

"Here, you can have this." The former Kaiser smiled at the little girl and handed her the stuffed toy. She took it cautiously and gazed at it, as if she couldn't believe it was hers.

"Thank you, mister!" she thanked, beaming at him.

"You're welcome."

The little girl then ran back to her mother, "Mommy, mommy! That nice boy over there gave me a unicorn!"

The mother followed her daughter's pointed finger, and gasped while walking over, "You're the famous "boy genius," Ichijouji Ken, right?" Ken nodded, and the woman instantly shook his hand, "Thank you, Ken! You just made my daughter's day! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Ken said and smiled warmly. Before, when he was the Kaiser, he would've looked down on anyone who admired him. Now he was glad that some people recognized him.

"Ken! Ken! Ken!"

He turned and started walking to where Miyako was calling his name. They were all soaking wet, and Ken was suddenly grateful that he hadn't gone on the ride.

"That was great!" Hikari exclaimed as she hugged Takeru. Daisuke shot a glare their way, before saying, "Too bad you didn't come! It was awesome!"

"How many times did you ride it?"

"Uh, about five, maybe more--"

"Seven," Iori interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Well where do we want to go next?" Daisuke asked the group.

"Somewhere that will have long lines soon," Iori suggested.

"How 'bout the haunted house roller coaster?" Miyako suggested. Ken turned a pale green shade at the words "roller coaster."

"Don't worry, Ken! It'll be fun!" Takeru said.

"It won't be like the last one," the goggle-headed boy reminded. When Ken paused, Daisuke grabbed the genius' arm and they headed to the coaster.

"Did you have fun?" Daisuke asked after they had sat down by the flowers in the park. They went on the haunted house roller coaster, they went on the scrambler, bumper cars, and played various games. Then they went on log ride, bought cotton candy, went on the Aladdin's carpet, the Ferris wheel, and finally convinced Ken to go on the water roller coaster.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me."

"No problem, we're friends, and that's what friends do!"

They sat in silence for a few moments; Ken was gazing at the roses near them, and Daisuke was watching him. The pink roses reminded the raven-haired boy of Hikari; suddenly he was wishing that he could use his knife, but he couldn't in front of anyone.

Trying to take his mind off of Hikari, he thought about the white roses, which reminded him of Daisuke. 'So white, so... pure,' Ken thought. The red roses reminded him of himself. 'Red like blood, so much blood on my hands...' Subconsciously he started reaching for his silver savior, but abruptly stopped, remembering that Daisuke was there.

Daisuke cleared his throat, effectively halting Ken's thoughts. "Um, Ken..."

"Yes?"

"I, uh, have to talk to you about something... I don't want it to ruin our friendship though," the goggle-headed boy stated. There was a serious tone to his voice.

"Don't worry, it won't."

"I-I..." Daisuke took a deep breath, obviously debating on whether or not to tell Ken. The raven-haired boy was suddenly struck with a pang of hurt, 'H-he doesn't trust m-me?'

He felt Daisuke looking at him, but he turned away. "K-Ken? What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?"

Completely taken aback by the question, Daisuke said, "Of course I trust you Ken! The fact that I trust you is making this so hard..."

Ken looked up at Daisuke, confirming that he was listening. After a moment's hesitation, the goggle-headed boy leaned over and his lips gently brushed over Ken's. The former Kaiser froze in shock. "I love you, Ken."

"No... no you don't. You love Hikari," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I thought I did. But when I met you, I realized I never actually loved her," Daisuke said. "It's just an act that I do."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you liked me back the way I like you."

"D-do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"Yeah, of course I do! I would never toy with your feelings!" Daisuke stated, not feeling offended in the slightest. Before he could say anything else, Ken embraced him in a backbreaking hug.

"I love you too," he whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, did you like it? It's longer than the last chapter, but there's really nothing left to do in this chapter. ^_^ Please R/R because I want to know if this is worth continuing...


End file.
